INSTINTOS ANIMALES
by Tavata
Summary: O del porque el squalo no debe ir al zoológico :P


INSTINTOS ANIMALES

Caza entre las sombras, sabe que provoca terror en sus presas…

Ahí esta, no lo ha descubierto, el poderoso cazador se desliza con sigilo, sabe que su pobre victima no tendrá como escapar… La naturaleza lo ha privilegiado con sentidos desarrollados, es uno con la matanza, sus quijadas se abren esbozando una sonrisa animal, sí, su presa no verá la luz de otro día.

Ahí esta, sin saber el funesto destino que lo espera, los ojos fijos en la nada, el pelaje movido por la brisa, la oportunidad del cazador ha llegado…

Salta, el pobre animal no puede defenderse, se escuchan sus quejidos, los colmillos le arrancan el pelaje, la piel se desgarra, oh sí, el cazador ha acertado una vez más el golpe, juguetea con el cuerpo de su presa.

No hay nadie que pueda evitar semejante carnicería…

………………………………………………………………

¿Skybite, estás ahí?- pregunta una voz desde la puerta, encendiendo las luces…

El grito desgarrador rompe el silencio de la habitación, han descubierto la masacre del cazador…

………………………………………………………….

¡ZAZ!

¡Squalo del demonio!- grita la chica- ¡mataste a mi osito!

Skybite aun tiene en la bocota el oso de peluche sin cabeza, la cabeza está a sus pies, el predacon está en modo bestia.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- gruñe el tiburón.

Skybite- dice la humana mientras el tiburón aprieta más entre las fauces el cuerpo del osito de peluche- no me veas así, ¿Skybite?, ¡Skybite!; ¡Optimus!, ¡Optimus, auxilio! ¡auxilio!

El tiburón se lanza en persecución contra la humana, esta corre desesperadamente mientras el tiburón continua persiguiéndola.

¡ZAZ!

El tiburón tiene estrellas girando sobre su cabeza.

La chica tiene un bat en las manos.

Ah, espero que eso te quite lo loco- dice entre jadeos.

El tiburón sólo ve estrellas bailando sobre su cabezota predacon…

……………………………………………………………….

Skybite esta tirado de panza en el sillón de la base autobot; esta viendo la televisión.

Y es de esa forma- dice el narrador de la vida salvaje- como el león acecha a su presa, la indefensa gacela no ve el peligro que esta cerca.

¡Skybite atrapala!- grita Sideburn.

El squalo con una bandita adhesiva en la cabeza ve venir hacia él la esfera de color rojo.

Se transforma en modo bestia apresándola entre las fauces. La pelota de playa explota, el squalo juega con los pedazos de plástico como lo hace un perro terrestre.

Vaya, Tiburcio si que se volvió loco- dice Sideburn.

Sideburn, deja en paz a Tiburcio- dice Prowl llegando- ejem, perdón quise decir a Skybite.

Ah hermano, no le estaba haciendo nada- dice el amante de los deportivos rojos

Cómo sea, Prime quiere verlo- dice Prowl.

Skybite se transforma una vez más caminando detrás de Prowl.

Tibucio si que esta más loco ahora, bueno más que otras veces- dice Sideburn cambiando de canal a la televisión.

……………………………………

Skybite, creo que necesitas salir un poco de la base- dice el camión de bomberos- tal vez es el encierro lo que esta haciendo que tus instintos de modo bestia afloren.

Skybite escuchaba todo en silencio, aun tenía los pedazos de plástico de la pelota de playa en la boca.

Creo que salir te hará bien- dijo Prime- además necesito que acompañes a alguien…

Ya decía yo- pensó Skybite cruzándose de brazos.

…………………………………………..

¡ESTAS LOCA SI CREES QUE YO HARE ESO!- rugió Skybite.

Pues lo siento- dijo la humana- ahora nos acompañas al zoológico, o le digo a Optimus que destrozaste mi oso de peluche.

Odiosa mamífera chantajista- gruño Skybite.

Roñoso squalo del demonio- gruño la humana.

Tanto predacon como humana se gruñían mutuamente como perros terrestres.

Además- dijo la chica con una mueca de superioridad- recuerda que somos dos- dijo señalando a su amiga.

Skybite gruño algo más en cybertroniano.

Genial, ahora soy niñera como Prowl- dijo el predacon.

Quieres que le diga a Prowl lo que acabas de decir- dijo la humana con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Mejor no- lo pensó mejor Skybite- vamos a tu mugroso zoológico antes de que me arrepienta.

¿Crees que éste bien, que venga?- preguntó la otra humana.

Claro- dijo la chica- ¿qué puede salir mal?

…………………………………………….

El zoológico era el lugar más extraño que Skybite hubiera visto nunca. Estaba repleto de humanos, olía a infinidad de animales terrestres, y esas dos humanas a quienes acompañaba no pasaban ni tres minutos viendo a los especímenes cuando…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MIRA LA JIRAFA!

-¡UN ELEFANTE, EL ELEFANTE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UN ELEFANTE!

-¡CORRE, MIRA, CORRE SKYBITE, MIRA UN LEÓN!

-¡EL OSO POLAR!

-¡PANDAS, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE TIERNO UN PANDA!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MIRA, MIRA LA MAMÁ CANGURO TIENE UN BEBÉ CANGURO!

Skybite no podía soportarlo más; tenía las manos llenas de peluches de animales, las chicas no paraban de llevarlo de la sección de selva húmeda al desierto, del desierto al bosque, del bosque a los pastizales africanos.

¡Porque existen tantos animales!- gritó de pronto el predacon tirando los muñecos de peluche y metiéndose de una sola intención en la bocota las papas fritas, manny y demás dulces que las chicas habían comprado.

Camina, camina- dijeron a coro las dos humanas jalando cada una de una mano del predacon.

De pronto llegaron a la sección de animales de la sábana, Skybite se dejo caer frente a la reja que separaba las cebras.

El olor de la carne, el ver a esa cantidad de caballos con rayas, esa planicie donde se encontraban, ese, ese…

¿Skybite?- preguntó la otra chica

¡JUMANJI!- gritó de pronto el predacon transformándose- ¡JUMANJI!, ¡JUMANJI!, ¡JUMANJI!

¿Jumanji?- dijeron a coro ambas chicas.

Ese fue el inicio del pandemónium… y eso que no paso frente a los pandas…

…………………………………..

El predacon mordió los barrotes entrando al santuario de las cebras.

JUMANJI- gritaba mientras trataba de morder las patas de las cebras.

Los animales comenzaron a correr ante el peligro.

JUMANJI- continuó gritando Skybite mientras ahora emprendía su ataque contra los elefantes.

Un paquidermo lo golpeo con su trompa, pero eso no le importó al predacon…

Ahora las cebras y los elefantes corrían en estampida.

JUMANJI, JUMANJI, JUMANJI- continuó gritando el squalo ahora golpeándose a la Kong en el pecho con las aletas.

Fue mala idea traerlo- dijo la chica.

Ni que lo digas- dijo su amiga- mejor hubiéramos ido al museo.

No, ni lo sugieras- dijo la humana- ¿no ves que esta la exposición de instrumentos de tortura y pena capital?

Ups, que doloroso- dijo su amiga mientras ambas subían a una cabina de teléfonos para protegerse.

…………………………………………………….

Ahora todo el zoológico era un verdadero manicomio, los monos estaban fuera, los gorilas corrieron a los baños públicos, las serpientes arrinconaron a unas personas en la sección de comida, los leones rugían mientras el predacon corría entre ellos; los elefantes hacían sonar sus trompas, las cebras corrían a la par que los antílopes.

Los únicos que parecen felices son los pandas- dijo la chica señalando a los pandas que jugaban con sus neumáticos.

Cuando los pingüinos pasaron cerca de la cabina de teléfonos donde ellas estaban solo pudieron mirarse con caras de desconcierto.

El grito de terror que soltaron ambas gargantas fue terrible… El oso polar estaba de pie frente a ellas.

…………………………………………………..

Skybite continuaba gritando "JUMANJI" por todas partes, pero escuchar el grito de las dos humanas lo hizo reaccionar.

No se preocupen, yo lo arreglo ¡JUMANJI!- gritó haciendo eco con las aletas cerca del hocico- ¿Qué raro? No paso nada.

En ese momento un elefante lo tomó por el cuello con su trompa lanzándolo contra el oso polar.

……………………………………………………..

El oso polar gruño mostrando los colmillos.

Vamos a morir, vamos a morir- decían ambas chicas.

Skybite chocó contra la espalda del oso polar, el úrsido se giro y al ver que el squalo estaba tirado detrás de él ahora le gruño al predacon.

No se preocupen chicas, yo las salvo- gritó Skybite aun en modo bestia.

Las chicas se miraron…

VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR- gritaron más desesperadas.

¿Eh? Pero si las voy a salvar- se quejó el predacon.

El oso lanzó una dentellada contra el predacon.

¡¿Y QUIEN ME SALVA A MI?!- sollozó el squalo mientras encogía su cola para evitar que el oso lo mordiera.

………………………………………………….

Ahora el oso polar lo perseguía gruñendo, Skybite le lanzo palomitas, manny y todo lo que los humanos habían dejado tirado en su escape de los animales pero nada servía para hacer que ese oso demente se detuviera.

Prometo no comerme más osos de peluche, pero deja de perseguirme- sollozaba el predacon.

De un salto se escondió detrás de unos arbustos.

Auch, espinas- se quejó pero al momento guardo silencio.

El oso uso las zarpas para tratar de encontrarlo.

Estoy muerto, estoy muerto- sollozaba Skybite- y tantas cosas que quería hacer con mi vida, snif, quería grabar Doctor House, snif, quería comerme un último hot dog, snif, quería escupirle a un mimo, snif, jo, soy demasiado joven para morir.

No podía creerlo frente a él había un bebé canguro.

Ah ya sé- pensó el predacon- se lo voy a lanzar al oso para que lo devore y yo pueda escapar- el canguro lo vio con unos ojos de cachorro abandonado- bueno, no.

El oso continuaba gruñendo.

……………………………………………..

El oso polar metió la mano al arbusto, alcanzando y jalando a Skybite, éste salió con una cara aun peor que la del canguro pequeño, ambos serían la cena del oso.

En ese momento se escuchó el rugido del león.

Skybite giro para verlo, el león más grande que tenía el zoológico.

¡Simba!- gritó Skybite

Detrás del león aparecieron los leopardos, los tigres, los orangutanes, los rinocerontes y demás animales que Skybite había liberado.

El oso polar pareció confundido. Rugió solo para ser callado por el rugir, gruñir y graznar de los demás animales.

Los monos comenzaron a lanzarle fruta, el oso polar confundido regreso a su jaula.

Skybite no había dejado de abrazar al canguro.

Eso fue extraño- dijo dejando al marsupial en el suelo- gracias, amigos.

Al momento los animales escaparon en desbandada.

Me lo merezco- se reprochó Skybite- ni que fueran personajes Disney

…………………………………………………

Skybite- gritaron las dos chicas.

Habían llegado corriendo a donde estaba Skybite.

Estábamos preocupadas- dijeron a coro- los animales, los animales escaparon.

Déjame adivinar- dijo el predacon cruzándose de brazos- ¿tengo que arreglar esto antes de que Optimus llegué y me haga papilla?

Pues yo diría- dijo la chica.

Bueno, bueno, ya va, ya va- dijo el squalo- ¡pero no llamen a Prowl!

No te aseguramos nada- dijeron a coro viendo como el squalo seguía a los animales que escapaban.

………………………………………………..

Los animales ya corrían por la avenida aledaña al zoológico, los humanos habían huido pero los que estaban en sus autos no habían tenido la misma suerte, una pareja estaba siendo embestida en su jetta por un rinoceronte.

Los policías trataban de hacer que los monos dejaran de molestar a las personas atrapadas en un vehículo del transporte público. Las serpientes colgaban del semáforo, los búfalos solamente estaban parados frente a una camioneta; una pantera lamía sus patas mientras estaba tirada de panza sobre el cofre de un deportivo negro.

JUMANJI- comenzó a gritar Skybite.

El rinoceronte giro para verlo, Skybite movía tontamente su cola mientras continuaba gritando JUMANJI, el rinoceronte no entendía que decía ese pez volador pero le llamo la atención su color, lo comenzó a seguir, los animales que estaban cerca imitaron al rinoceronte.

Para tener la atención de los demás animales que le faltaban Skybite mientras gritaba "JUMANJI" comenzó a gruñir a la Godzilla, eso sí que funciono ya que ninguno de los animales que había escapado había visto nunca a un tiburón tan extraño.

Las personas atrapadas en sus vehículos no pudieron menos que dar las gracias cuando todos los animales comenzaron a entrar de nuevo al zoológico.

……………………………………………………

Creo que se perdió- dijo la chica.

No lo creo- dijo su amiga-¡corre!

Ambas humanas apenas y tuvieron tiempo de moverse cuando Skybite entró de nuevo al zoológico perseguido por todos los animales.

Uno por uno cada animal fue encerrado de nuevo en su respectiva jaula. No sin que Skybite terminara con mordidas, arañazos, cortadas, raspones, manchas de fruta, tierra, lodo, y hasta plumas…

……………………………………………………..

Skybite estaba tirado con las dos chicas junto a un bote de basura con cabeza de plástico de un león.

Optimus llegó acompañado de los hermanos autobot.

¿Qué paso Skybite?- preguntó el líder autobot.

Tenías razón Prime- dijo el predacon- los animales se vuelven locos si están encerrados…

Sí, y más cuando siguen sus instintos- dijo la humana.

Skybite la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

¿No tuviste nada que ver, verdad?- preguntó Prowl.

¿Yo?- preguntó inocentemente Skybite- na.

Lo bueno es que no hubo víctimas- dijo el guardián de la matriz.

Ya, tranquilo Tiburcio- dijo Sideburn- no hay nada mejor para descansar de un día en el zoológico que ver una buena película.

¿Ah sí?- preguntó dudoso el predacon.

¡SÍ! No hay nada mejor que ver ¡Jumanji!- dijo el hermano autobot.

Skybite iba a protestar cuando las dos chicas comenzaron a reírse, el predacon iba a golpearlas con el bote de basura cuando el elefante que estaba en la jaula detrás de él lo tomó con la trompa lanzándolo…

¡¿Por qué me odias Primus?!- gritó el predacon mientras volaba por los aires.

……………………………………………..

El squalo cayó de cara llenándose la bocota con pasto.

Argh, fuchi- dijo limpiándose, al levantar la vista se vio dentro de la jaula de los pandas.

Estos comenzaron a jugar con sus neumáticos.

¡Panda!- se escuchó de pronto.

Una pelota roja fue lanzada contra Skybite dándole en la cabezota.

¡A jugar pandas!- dijo el empleado del zoológico cerrando la puerta.

Skybite iba a protestar cuando al ver la pelota roja una vez más el instinto vino, pero ahora no la destrozo sino que empezó a mecerse con la pelota junto a los otros pandas.

Sera mejor sacarlo de ahí- dijo Optimus viendo por el cristal a los pandas.

Na, que se quede otro rato- dijo Sideburn- ahora ya no será Tiburcio; ahora será Towi, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que lindo panda…

Skybite no hizo caso, solamente continuo meciéndose con la pelota, ya había tenido suficiente de todo por ese día…

Fin.


End file.
